The Purest of Pure
by PercabethEternalLove
Summary: I deal the purest substances alive, for humans and demons alike. I am the most feared man in Japan, in Tokyo. This drug game is my empire. Is my kingdom. They all know me by my title. Lord of the Western Lands, the Killing Perfection. They know me as who I am. They know me as Sesshomaru. -This was his life, but what happens when a bend in the road causes a turn of events?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story. They are all works of the genius Rumiko Takahashi. I wish I could own Sesshomaru though, he's amazing LOL read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

He was 17 and she was 16. It was one night, one stupid, drunken, drug filled night, but it was the cause of me. The only reason I was here. Perhaps, if mom hadn't died after giving birth to me, there wouldn't have been a need for this. In a sense, I was a mistake, in another sense; I was father's pride and joy. Mom died and dad left, taking me with him to start a new life.

He didn't know that I knew what would happen. Every day, every night, each second, minute, and passing hour. I was three when I had pieced it together, and I looked at the bottle in my hand. Father never turned to such mindless items, yet, I found them. Things seemed smooth for a while after that. Father put away the bottles, or rather, hid them from my sight, and opened Takahashi Corp.

He didn't know I knew what would happen. Behind the closed doors. The smoke, the smells, the disgust. I was five when I barged into the tiny office, and pulled the weed out of father's hand. He yanked it back, took a long puff, and crushed the blunt. _"One must test their product before selling it."_

I was seven when I ran home from school that day. I had an idea. Father didn't know what went on in my mind. Every minute, hour, day, passing breath, was filled with schemes and plans. Father expanded the business, opening in a large corporate building, and I sat in his chair. The fiendish grin brought to his lips as he listened to me speak. _"The purest of pure?" _He was sceptic.

I walked home every day. My hands in my pockets, the men in the alleys. Father didn't know, but I was involved, I was selling. I charged a decent price, and had a good amount of clientele. This was my business, my life, my way to give back. Father told me that he did what he did to make a life for me, so I did what I did to make that easier for him.

At twelve, I was selling full time. I was top of my class in school, skipping grades like no tomorrow, and I was running our deals on the street. Father got me the purest substances I required and I wanted more. I want to be with father the entire time, watching as the business expands, and the city falls at our feet. Those dreams were delayed the following summer when father got married.

They were married for two years when she found out. It was amusing how she thought he was a business man, which, in some ways, was true. He dealt business, and we did have the city at our feet. He was a ruthless demon, and I his ruthless demon son. God bless her kind soul though, for Izayoi looked at the 31 year old man and agreed to stay by her husband's side through anything. I finally had a mother again.

I was 16 when he was born. Young for a demon, but old by human standards. Our family couldn't have been better. Izayoi handled our accounts, and dad handled the business, I ran the deals. It was perfect. We all agreed the night of his birth that he need not get involved until older. At least when he was twelve. There was no way, my prince, my little brother, Inuyasha, was getting involved.

Two months after, father and mother died. A car accident was my favourite story, the one I told everyone else. No one needed to know that they were murdered. All they needed to know was that it was just me and my brother. I took over the ropes; I managed the accounts, the business, and the streets. Surprisingly, I managed to find time to maintain my education.

High school and university aside, I majored in many things. I completed a dual degree, and finally, the business could expand by my ropes. I deal the purest substances alive, for humans and demons alike. I am the most feared man in Japan, in Tokyo. This drug game is my empire. Is my kingdom. They all know me by my title. Lord of the Western Lands, the Killing Perfection. They know me as who I am. They know me as **Sesshomaru**.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow, okay, ummmm I usually don't write like this. It's a first for me. I'm not gonna lie though, I feel like this story will prosper. Review and keep supporting because it's you guys that give me the motivation to keep writing XD**

**Sincerely, PercabethEternalLove**


End file.
